


Бальзам на раны

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на тильбо-фест (2013) по заявке "Секс впервые после долгого перерыва (Торин оправлялся от ран после БПВ)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бальзам на раны

— Ещё воды? — Бильбо неловко мнётся у постели, тянет опустевшую кружку к себе — но Торин вдруг крепко перехватывает запястье.

— Куда ты опять? Всё бегаешь, будто сиделка, наседка — то одеяльце, то воды, то горшок! — в голосе звенит горечь насмешки — не над Бильбо, над собой, своим увечьем и немощью. — Сядь. Да оставь ты её!

Поистине королевский властный рык прокатывается по спальне, и Бильбо, вздрогнув, отпускает злополучную кружку — каменный пол усеивают мелкие осколки. Торин реагирует мгновенно — тянет Бильбо к себе на постель.

— Хоть ты и по камням босиком ходишь, а всё ж… — Он захлёбывается воздухом, шипит от боли — и Бильбо приходит в себя, вырывается из кольца ослабевших рук, валится рядом на смятые простыни. 

— Что ты делаешь! — он не в силах кричать на своего короля в полный голос — но, оказывается, можно кричать шёпотом. — А если швы разойдутся, а если раны…

— Ааааа, иди оно всё к Морготу! — Бильбо с ужасом видит, как перекашивается от ярости лицо Торина, как синие глаза мечут молнии не хуже, чем в битве. Подрагивающая горячая ладонь зажимает ему рот, вдавливает в подушку так, что скулы начинают ныть. — Ты меня никак совсем в рухлядь записал? Боишься лишний раз взглянуть, боишься остаться надолго — ничего уже от меня не ждёшь, так? Знаешь, что хочу — но из жалости не позволяешь даже начать, как же, вдруг опозорюсь, вдруг не хватит силы! 

Бильбо дрыгается изо всех сил под придавившим его весом — Торин хоть и сильно похудел за время излечения от ран, но всё равно несравнимо больше, твёрже, тяжелее хоббита. Нужно прекратить этот бред, прервать этот поток бессвязных, неправильных, злых обвинений — но Торин вошёл в раж. Он нависает над Бильбо чёрной скалой, и каждое слово — как камень, предвестник грозного обвала. 

— Может, нашёл кого-то себе — здоровее, сильнее, моложе? — Бильбо вздрагивает от того, какая боль звучит в голосе Торина — боль не телесная, не от раны, которая как раз трётся сейчас сквозь бинты и рубаху о плечо Бильбо. Боль сердечная, такая, какую он никогда не думал причинить своему королю, одна мысль о том, что он является теперь её причиной, приводит в ужас. Бильбо мычит через нос, давится слюной, пытается мотать головой — «нет, нет!!!» — но Торин словно закаменел в своём заблуждении, в своём горе потери. Он пытливо, мрачно смотрит прямо в глаза Бильбо:

— Что скажешь, Взломщик? Все ли двери в Эреборе тебе подвластны, или тебе достаточно моей? 

Бильбо не выдерживает — рот крепко заткнут каменной ладонью, ни прикусить, ни вымолвить ни слова, мычать как тёлок — не помогает, да и куда уж нелепей… От отчаяния слёзы не то что наворачиваются на глаза — а брызгают разом, словно у мальчишки, которому родители на ярмарке не купили воздушного змея. Этот намёк Торин понимает — медленно отнимает руку от лица Бильбо, приподнимается на руках и перекатывается вбок.

— Напугал тебя? — он прерывисто дышит, но, кажется, не от боли, а просто успокаиваясь после своей вспышки. — Прости. Ты же как кролик в траве — только хочу схватить за уши, а ты уже ускакал дальше. Кого ни спрошу, чем занят — «помогает». Помощник ты для всех… А мне ты не хочешь помочь? 

Бильбо ушам своим не верит — он так давно не слышал этих густых, как чёрный мёд, и таких же горько-сладких нот в голосе Торина. Не заигрывающих — а словно припечатывающих, опутывающих, прилепляющих к себе. Никакой игры, всё всерьёз — чтобы Бильбо вспомнил, чей он, кому он принадлежит по-настоящему. Он помнит это всегда, и не думал забывать — но сам едва выдерживал близость Торина, сам сбегал, сознательно, чтобы не распалять себя — да и его, ещё слабого от ран, не до конца оправившегося. Но теперь, кажется, пришло время доказать Торину это знание, эту веру в него. Доказать, что он король во всём… Бильбо разворачивается к нему лицом — и конечно, не удерживается от того, чтобы пробежаться взглядом по всем перевязкам, с замиранием сердца проверить, не промокли ли бинты на самой глубокой ране. Торин ловит этот его взгляд — и снова рычит, почти безнадежно, отворачивает лицо.

— Не хочешь? Понимаю. Кому же охота с развалиной… — и вздрагивает от щекочущих его щёку отросших волос Бильбо. Нависать так, вполоборота, изогнувшись и приподнявшись над кроватью, чтоб не придавить раненое плечо Торина, его грудь — ужасно неудобно, но выбора нет, да и по большому счёту, Бильбо уже не чувствует неудобства, стоит лишь ему коснуться губами долгожданных, любимых, пока ещё твёрдых и сомкнутых губ. Он легонько дышит на них, согревая, смягчая горькую усмешку, поселившуюся в уголках, трогает языком, слизывает следы криков боли. Торин не поддаётся сразу, ждёт следующего шага, затаив дыхание — и Бильбо решительно бросается в омут с головой, так, как умеет только он — так, как любит в нём это Торин. 

Они оба перекатываются набок — Бильбо сквозь туман накатывающего возбуждения не забывает следить, чтобы раненое плечо не оказалось придавлено, — и самозабвенно целуются, заново узнавая вкус друг друга, отмечая перемены. Бильбо выгибается от особенно сильного укуса в ключицу — Торин любит ощущать мягкость и податливость его плоти, словно удивляясь её отличию от гномьей, любит оставлять свои метки. Всё как будто так же, как и было несколько месяцев назад — до тех пор, пока Бильбо не проводит руками вдоль тела Торина. И не чувствует той каменной твёрдости, крепости мышц, к которой он привык, которой гордился Торин — это не разочаровывает, но отдаётся глухой болью, воспоминанием страха за жизнь короля. 

Торин чутко ловит изменение его настроения, напрягается, замирает, тело каменеет под ладонями. Бильбо зажмуривается, так, что слёзы выступают — что же он делает, почему так неловок, почему не может дать любимому то, чего он достоин, на что он имеет непреложное право?! Этот новый Торин, исхудавший, потемневший лицом, переживший больше горя и испытаний, чем, кажется, под силу даже суровым выносливым гномам — он ведь желанен Бильбо, желанен едва ли не больше, чем прежде, какой-то болезненной, тукающей в сердце, как нарыв, страстью. Она копится с тех пор, как лекари вздохнули с облегчением и объявили, что жизнь короля вне опасности, что теперь лишь осталось выходить его от последствий страшных ран. Теплится внизу живота день за днём последние недели — когда Торин всё крепче сжимает руку Бильбо, опираясь на неё, чтобы сесть в постели, когда чуть менее серыми становятся его щёки, не такими глубокими — тени под глазами. Он всё ещё слаб, ему требуется помощь — и он злится на это, злится на себя и свою немощь, а не принимает безучастно, как было ещё недавно. И именно теперь, когда Бильбо волею обстоятельств чувствует себя сильнее, чем Торин, ему до ломоты в костях, до стиснутых зубов хочется такого Торина. Показать ему, где настоящее место Бильбо, напомнить, что он никогда не воспользуется обманом и слабостью, чтобы унизить своего короля. Он готов на это всегда — но останавливает только одно… Готов ли к этому Торин? Что с ним будет, если он не сможет… если не сумеет доказать свою состоятельность? Бильбо даже не хочется думать об этом, именно потому он и старается не оставаться у Торина надолго, то и дело находит себе другие важные дела, посещает других больных — в конце концов, в желающих поухаживать за королём недостатка нет. 

Торин всё угадал правильно, и от этого тем более горше, стыднее. Получается, что Бильбо в него не верит, сомневается ещё на подходе. И то, что за этим стоит благая, вроде бы, цель — не оправдание. И Бильбо понимает, что именно сейчас ему придётся решать — решать за двоих, но всё же в одиночку, — верит ли он в Торина, в его силу, сможет ли сделать так, чтобы он сам не разуверился в себе — и в Бильбо тоже…

За дверью вдруг раздаются чьи-то тяжёлые шаги — как вовремя, остаётся только мысленно благодарить за передышку. Бильбо отнимает наконец руки от отчаянно вздымающейся груди Торина, легко проводит по плечу и соскакивает с кровати.

— Я не закрыл дверь, а ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас прервали в самый интересный момент? — он старательно подпускает беззаботной игривости в свой тон, так же, как он, бывало, поддразнивал Торина на ночёвках в лесу, у Горы, в Горе… когда всё было проще и понятней, когда за главной целью они не задумывались о далёком будущем. 

Бильбо отгоняет от себя эти мысли — не сейчас, сейчас главное, чтобы Торин не замкнулся окончательно в этом каменном молчании и недоверии. Он быстро шлёпает к двери, чудом вспомнив про осколки на полу и обогнув их россыпь, выглядывает — так и есть, сюда идёт Двалин, судя по виду — прямиком с вылазки на орков. Бильбо выходит к нему, мимолётно радуясь, что потянул время и не поддался желанию Торина сразу же — под взглядом этого сурового соратника короля ему до сих пор неловко, словно он украл его главное сокровище, и тут уж речь вовсе не об Аркенстоне…

— Ээ, м-мистер Двалин? — Бильбо нервно топчется у двери, раздумывая, что сказать — какое придумать приличное оправдание. — Торин... Король пока отдыхает…

Он словно со стороны слышит своё тихое блеянье, представляет, как смеётся над ним в душе Двалин — но отступать не собирается. 

— Отдыхает? И ты с ним? — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Двалин — и Бильбо с удивлением замечает незлое, мягкое веселье в его тихом голосе. — Ну давай, мистер Взломщик, проследи, чтобы наш господин отдохнул как следует. Я скажу, чтобы вам не мешали. Зайду вечером — или уж завтра, как думаешь?

Бильбо окончательно смешивается от его ухмылки, только как заведённый кивает головой несколько раз, потом спохватывается и благодарит, на что Двалин снова улыбается — при его внешности это всё-таки всегда выглядит немного жутковато — и быстро уходит, как будто даже что-то напевая себе под нос. Бильбо встряхивает головой — вот и пойми этих высокородных гномов. Ну раз даже Двалин смирился — значит… Пора обратно. 

В спальне намного теплее, чем в широком каменном коридоре, и Бильбо, только зайдя обратно, понимает, как замёрз за это недолгое время. Пока он возится с защёлкой, прошибает запоздалым ознобом, плечи, лопатки сами собой ёжатся, передёргиваются от воспоминания о промозглой стыли эреборского гранита. Торин, как и все гномы, переносил холод куда лучше, чем Бильбо — но теперь, ослабленный ранами, нуждался в тепле, словно заржавевший меч — в освежающем, воскрешающем дыхании горна. Бильбо почти пробегает несколько шагов до очага, подкидывает дров — поленца нарублены тонко, и жадные языки огня тут же принимаются лизать их, трогать обжигающими лапами. Тепло разливается по небольшой комнате волнами, снова начинает пульсировать где-то внутри, нарастать, проситься наружу. Он медленно подходит к постели. Торин не уснул, как боялся — и немного в глубине души всё-таки надеялся Бильбо, желая отсрочки. Всё так же прерывисто, мучительно дышащий, он смотрит исподлобья и ждёт первого — снова первого — шага навстречу. Всё как будто начинается заново — только теперь уже нельзя ошибиться. И Бильбо уверенно, твёрдо идёт, глядя Торину в глаза.

— Осторожней, осколки! — он как будто злится на бестолкового, не к месту рискового хоббита, но Бильбо только отмахивается:

— Помню. Обойду, места хватит, — и не отрывая взгляда от тёмных, глубоких глаз, в которых мечутся отражения огня, забирается на постель — тут же попадая в кольцо горячих рук.

— Надумал наконец? — Торин беспорядочно, отчаянно шарит по его бёдрам и бокам, словно тоже сравнивая, вспоминая, запоминая. — Кого ты там спровадил — Двалина? 

Очень трудно отвечать, когда в горло впиваются таким жадным, горьким от долгого ожидания поцелуем, — но Бильбо умудряется кивнуть и выдавить подтверждение. 

— Значит, нам не помешают… — широкие, твёрдые ладони ныряют под рубашку, тискают и мнут всё, до чего могут дотянуться, проходятся по рёбрам — и останавливаются. — Ты, никак, разлюбил есть, друг мой хоббит? Или в Эреборе кончились припасы, а мне не доложили? Или тебе некогда — всё бегаешь «помогаешь»? 

В его голосе звенит едва сдерживаемое бешенство, и Бильбо съёживается в комок — то есть пытается, но его разворачивают, раскрывают, как раковинку незадачливой улитки. Какое-то мгновенное движение, почти не ощутимое — и он сам не понимает, как так получилось, что он снова лежит на спине, а Торин нависает над ним, давит бёдрами на ноги и живот. Это больно, но так сладко, что Бильбо, не удержавшись, стонет во весь голос. 

— Чего пищишь? Не поможет, отвечай давай! — Торин всё так же изображает суровость, но Бильбо чувствует, как ослабло давление, как страх сделать больно мешается в его голосе с нежностью, с радостным откликом на его стон. Впрочем, отвечать он пока не собирается, потому что сам тоже бдительно следит за Торином — и понимает, что тот держится из последних сил, перенеся весь вес на руки, едва касаясь Бильбо своим телом. Дыхание сбивается, вот-вот превратится в болезненное шипение сквозь зубы…

— Аппетита нет без тебя! — почти взвизгивает Бильбо и отчаянным, но при этом максимально аккуратным рывком выкатывается из-под Торина. — Ну-ка ложись на спину, теперь твоя очередь — буду кости считать. 

Он помогает Торину перевернуться — при всей своей браваде он, кажется, действительно устал, столько движения, столько страстей, как сегодня, ему не позволяли ни лекари, ни «сиделки». Снова в голове начинают роиться те же пугающие, унылые мысли — что будет, если сейчас на этом всё и кончится, если… Торин тихо рычит и тянет его к себе:

— Куда опять, думаешь, как бы сбежать, какое бы дело придумать? Обещал считать — так вперёд! — и, взбрыкнув ногой, окончательно скидывает на пол тонкое покрывало, с усилием задирает длинную рубаху к самой груди. Это не заигрывание и не игра — он просто отдаёт себя всего на суд Бильбо, в руки Бильбо: «Смотри, всё так, как есть, другого нет. Берёшь — или не хочешь?»

Он захлёбывается воздухом, смотрит и не может насмотреться — на белёсые рваные шрамы, на бледную, давно не тронутую лучами солнца, истончившуюся кожу, на вздымающиеся под тугой повязкой рёбра, на… Он даже не пытается отвести глаз — это не в его силах. Как поднимающиеся после порыва ветра кроны деревьев. Как распрямляющаяся затоптанная копытами коней трава. Как пробивающийся сквозь почву росток. Как неуёмно вздымающаяся над берегом волна моря — Бильбо видел их только на картинках в книгах, но знает: это сила столь же неумолимая, стремительная и неизбежная, как та, что всегда вела Торина вперёд. Он не сдаётся ни в мыслях, ни в словах, не сдаётся ни лоскутом кожи, ни своим естеством. И Бильбо уже пал, сражённый этой силой — даже на расстоянии взгляда, сражён, как арбалетным болтом, влетевшим в грудь у самого сердца. Он смотрит на густую тёмную реку волосков, сбегающую со скрытой под складками рубахи груди. Смотрит на водоворот пупка, на то, как неровными, резкими волнами ходит от нетерпеливых вздохов живот, смотрит на курчавые заросли у самого устья этой бешеной горной реки — и его накрывает с головой. В ушах ревёт от шума воды, он захлёбывается собственным дыханием... его несёт на скалы... Всегда. 

Бильбо кажется, что все его движения замедленны, словно он бредёт сквозь воду, сопротивляется последним остаткам разума. На самом же деле Торин усмехается над тем, с какой скоростью слетают с кровати тёплый жилет на меху, длинный вязаный жакет, мягкая от сотен стирок льняная рубашка, выцветшие бархатные штаны — все те слои чужого, не гномьего быта, привычек, опасений и традиций, которыми Бильбо столько времени огораживал, защищал себя от посягательств Торина — и Торина от самого себя. Бильбо словно слышит снова треск тех отрывающихся пуговиц — назад дороги нет. Голую кожу тут же покрывают мурашки — в этой подземной спальне хороший воздуховод, и даже при горящем очаге никогда не бывает слишком жарко. Он ёрзает на краю кровати, потирает плечи, невольно тянет время, не решаясь снова посмотреть на Торина.

— Иди сюда. — Низкий густой голос тих и мрачен, это больше не вопрос — это приказ. — Ложись. 

Бильбо медленно двигается ближе — голый зад собирает складками повлажневшую от выступившей испарины простыню. Он готов подчиниться — но уже почти откинувшись назад, слышит прорвавшийся сквозь стиснутые зубы сиплый стон, больше похожий на шипение — Торин тяжело поворачивается набок, опираясь на раненую руку. И тут Бильбо не выдерживает. 

Матрацы у гномов, возможно, набиты тоже камнями — ребро ладони ноет от того, как он приложился кулаком по кровати, до гула, до изумлённого и заинтересованного взгляда вздрогнувшего от сотрясения Торина. «Ты сам называл меня наглым полуросликом», — с ожесточением думает Бильбо, мягко, но непреклонно толкая Торина в грудь — чтоб лёг обратно, как было, на спину. Торин почти лукаво подчиняется, вопросительно тянет за полу рубашки — но Бильбо не готов пока ещё любоваться шрамами и перевязками во всей красе, и отнимает его руку, прижимает к кровати. Тяжёлая, твёрдая ладонь, почти вдвое шире, чем его, при этом подозрительно покорна. На всякий случай он давит чуть сильнее — но сопротивления нет, нет его и тогда, когда Бильбо перекидывает ногу через напряжённые бёдра Торина, когда ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее — короткие жёсткие волоски щекочут нежную кожу. Торин под ним замирает, ожидая — и на секунду Бильбо тушуется с непривычки: его всегда вели по этой дороге, иногда ласково, иногда на грани боли и страха — но всегда он подчинялся чужим правилам игры. Теперь же, как в тех памятных загадках в темноте, у него есть единственный шанс нарушить их — и выиграть, возможно, нечто большее, чем чудесное кольцо или даже жизнь. Он глубоко вздыхает и смело смотрит в глаза Торину. Синие холодные искры притушены тенью ресниц, опущенных в мучительной истоме, зрачки расширены, в них, словно в глубоких горнах, пляшет огонь. От его жара тёплая волна проходится по груди, животу, вниз вдоль позвоночника, до самого копчика. Жар и холод одновременно — как Торину это удаётся? Бильбо чувствует, как струйка пота ползёт между лопаток, как встаёт дыбом последняя шерстинка на ногах. 

— Иди... ко мне, — шёпот взвивается как ветер, заставляет захлебнуться вздохом. Торин тянет его за локти — ниже, почти кладёт на грудь, прижимает ухом к редкой ткани повязки — и Бильбо слышит, как сумасшедшим молотом колотится его сердце. Сердце. Даже сквозь слои корпии и целебных бальзамов он чувствует эти лёгкие удары изнутри груди, чувствует тепло тела Торина — не ознобный жар, не предсмертный холод, а живое, желанное тепло. Понимание, долгожданная вера в то, что Торин действительно жив, что всё позади, вдруг накрывает Бильбо, так несвоевременно — он тычется носом в мягкую, щекочущую торчащими нитями ткань, дуреет от запаха сотен бесценных трав, свезённых со всех концов Средиземья для лечения гномьего короля, кривится от горечи на губах — бальзам пропитал повязку насквозь. А когда в неё впитываются и слёзы Бильбо, она становится горше вдвое. Торин слабо вздыхает под ним — тяжесть хоть и небольшая, но для раны не полезная, и Бильбо испуганно вскидывается. Его останавливает мягкое давление ладони между лопаток.

— Побудь ещё... — он не договаривает, но Бильбо слышит — «со мной, здесь». Как будто он может куда-то деться! Но в голосе Торина он чувствует безмерную усталость, готовность подчиниться любому его решению — как будто он и вправду поверил, что Бильбо тянет время потому, что не хочет его… Он чувствует странное, непривычное движение под собой — Торин… раздвигает ноги шире, приподнимает бёдра, а потом вопросительно трогает его за плечо, отводит взгляд, второй рукой толкает его ногу ниже, явно давая понять… Бильбо не хочет, отказывается это понимать, не собирается даже думать на эту тему. Сердце заходится в испуганной скачке — ещё немного, и он не успеет, проиграет, потеряет… Он как будто повинуется толчкам этой руки, сползает вниз, ещё, ещё, проезжается мягкой безволосой грудью по напряжённым бёдрам, вскользь проводит руками по впалому животу, приглаживает вздыбленные тёмные волоски — и наклоняется. 

Как всегда, ему становится слишком — приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы не разорваться на части от невыносимо ярких ощущений. Запах — чистый, немного незнакомый, словно с той же нотой горечи, что повязка — короля исправно поят травяными отварами. Запах слабее, чем помнилось Бильбо, он смазан болезнью, долгим бессильем — но с каждой секундой разворачивается, разливается ярче. Вздохи Торина — растерянно-изумлённые, радостные, напряжённо предвкушающие. Сдерживаемые из последних сил движения бёдер навстречу. Тяжесть на языке — не каменная, но словно ожившего гладкого камня, нагретого на солнце. Вкус — та же вязкая, терпкая горечь, скрывающая под собой ни на что не похожий вкус Торина. Раскалённое железо, дорожная пыль, свежий пот, вытертая кожа седла, металл и огонь, мех давно убитых зверей — вкус и запах воина, бойца, повелителя. Даже раны не справились с ним, не заглушили его до конца. 

Подбородок щекочут упрямые пружинки волос, лезут в нос — как трава на одной поляне… Бильбо вспоминает ту ночь и ту поляну — и сжимает губы сильнее, так же, как сжимается от предвкушения что-то внутри, как сладко и тянуще пульсирует ожидание. Он крепко прижимает особенно сильно дёрнувшиеся бёдра Торина к кровати — и поднимает голову. Облизывается почти безотчётно — и, чувствуя, как сердце допрыгивает почти до горла, замечает, как раздуваются ноздри Торина, как плавящим жаром загораются его глаза, как высоко вздымается грудь от полустона-подувздоха. В глазах мутнеет от желания, голова идёт кругом — но он точно помнит, что ему нужно.

— Дай… Под светильником, круглая склянка… — он выталкивает слова между вдохами и никак не может отдышаться — и не хочет. Торин, не поворачиваясь, протягивает руку — столик-полка сделан удобно, чтобы король мог взять нужное, не потревожив раны. В баночке тёмного стекла — масло с ромашковым экстрактом, им мазали Торину губы, чтоб не пересыхали, ещё в самые первые недели после ранения. С тех пор Бильбо не выносит запах ромашки — тем приятнее сейчас пустить эту мазь на такую цель, о которой вряд ли догадался бы степенный Дори. Бильбо победно ухмыляется, принимая чуть не выскользнувшую склянку из вспотевшей руки Торина — и снова забирается поверх его бёдер. 

Выдохся ли экстракт ромашки с тех пор, как Торин пошёл на поправку, или просто теряется сейчас среди новых, сильных и ярких запахов, уже не интересно. Бильбо постанывает, подготавливая себя, это не очень приятно после такого перерыва, он не осторожничает, торопится — Торин прожигает его синим огнём, вытравливает последние ростки сомнения. Доказательство тому, что страхи были беспочвенны, упруго толкается в ладонь, нетерпеливо сочится густой влагой, Бильбо ласково поглаживает и сжимает его, словно упрашивая подождать. И наконец опускается сверху, медленно, осторожно, вытягивая из Торина тягучий гортанный стон, одновременно облегчённый и подгоняющий. Торин подхватывает под зад огромными ладонями, сжимает каменной хваткой, выдыхает сквозь зубы, удерживая на весу, ждёт, пока Бильбо привыкнет. Руки мелко дрожат от напряжённого нетерпения, Бильбо ахает и извивается — боль и наслаждение так тесно сливаются для него, когда он так близко, так немыслимо близко с Торином… Наверное, если бы сейчас Торин не перехватил привычно право решать в свои руки, если бы отпустил — Бильбо бы не выдержал. Но время его выбора истекло — и он облегчённо вскрикивает, когда тяжёлые ладони придавливают, нанизывают его до конца. По спине щекочущими горячими струйками льёт пот, внутри полыхает пожар, в горле пересохло от криков и стонов, в бёдра словно вцепились огромные клещи… Торин смотрит на него не отрываясь, прочерчивает невидимые, как лунные руны, линии — от глаз к раскрытому в крике рту, от губ к груди, потом вниз, вниз…

— Помоги себе! — короткий приказ вырывает из огненного забытья, Бильбо с трудом отрывает ладонь от руки Торина, в которую вцепился — и с ужасом замечает на ещё хранящем загар предплечье багровые пятна будущих синяков. Это его пальцы?! Торин перехватывает его взгляд и неожиданно смеётся, от чего всё внутри заходится изматывающей, выкручивающей дрожью. 

— Что? Правильно! Не всё же мне оставлять на тебе метки, мастер Бильбо! — он снова смотрит ниже, и повторяет: — Ну? 

Бильбо медленно тянет руку под живот. Всё уже налито, до предела наполнено наслаждением, Торин подкидывает его на бёдрах вверх — голова запрокидывается назад, как в детстве на качелях в саду у Старого Тука, в глазах плывут бело-жёлтые круги — ромашковые поляны, солнце над белыми вершинами гор, солнце, отражённое в серебряной глади озера… Он опускается до предела, раскрывается полностью, повинуясь мягкой, но неумолимой хватке Торина — и сжимается, желая остаться так навсегда, срастись, слиться с ним в самой заветной точке, испробовать эту близость до дна, вывернуться навстречу. Торин не возражает — он осторожно, почти незаметно толкается снизу, растрагивая, растравливая удовольствие, неизбежно доводя до предела… 

Бильбо приходит в себя от ласковых поглаживаний по животу.

— Лёгкий, такой лёгкий… — Торин шепчет, словно в забытьи, и это вдруг кажется так похоже на бред, который терзал его после ранения, что Бильбо крупно вздрагивает, из горла вырывается испуганный хрип. — Тише, тише, хороший мой. Ещё немного, помоги мне. 

Сквозь затуманивающий глаза стыд Бильбо видит белую лужицу у самого пупка Торина, длинная мутная капля дрожит в такт дыхания — и наконец стекает в ямку. Торин усмехается через силу: 

— Лучше всякого бальзама… Потерпишь ещё? 

Бильбо тоже становится смешно — да разве можно вообще задавать такой вопрос? Разве это слово здесь подходит? Он чуть приподнимается, сжимается снова — это не очень приятно, но с лихвой хватает одного только стона Торина, его слабо подрагивающих на бёдрах рук, чтобы тут же забыть о неудобстве. Ещё раз, ещё… Мышцы протестуют, истратившему все силы телу хочется расползтись такой же лужицей по груди Торина, прилепиться к нему, растечься. Но твёрдые пальцы гладят во влажной ложбинке под копчиком так нежно, помутневшие от близости разрядки глаза обласкивают его взглядом…

Он наклоняется, опирается на влажную, испачканную белёсой влагой руку — и тянет вторую к лицу Торина, проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по уголкам губ, очерчивает линии усов, гладит бороду — она немного отросла за время болезни, и слишком много в ней серебряных нитей — драгоценности, которая не радует. Он хотел бы уткнуться носом в эти жёсткие и упругие волоски, почувствовать их гладкость, провести языком, взъерошить… До самых бледных губ, искусанных в попытках сдержать стоны. Разница в росте и раны Торина не позволяют распластаться по его груди, дотянуться до желанной цели. Торин трогает языком его пальцы, целует солёные от пота подушечки, всё так же покачивая на волнах, постепенно ускоряя движение. Вскидывает бёдра всё выше, все чаще. 

— Ещё чуть-чуть, держись… 

Бильбо напрягается, удерживает нужную позу, чувствуя, как болезненное растяжение постепенно сменяется глубоким, разлитым по всему телу удовольствием — удовольствием от того, что Торин стонет сейчас именно от его усилий, что румянец на его бледных впалых щеках — работа Бильбо. Толчки становятся всё чаще, сливаются в одно длинное, нескончаемое движение, в волну, катящую к берегу… Она выплёскивается глубоко внутри, тепло и влажно, и Бильбо облизывает верхнюю губу, чувствуя вкус морской соли. Торин благодарно целует его расслабленную ладонь, отпускает руки — Бильбо вздрагивает от липкой прохлады собственной несдержанности, когда их животы соприкасаются. Он почти распластался по Торину, как и хотелось — и осознание этого приводит его в себя. Разлепляться, отрываться от него — мучительно, и не от боли. Но раны и перевязки не позволяют остаться вместе так долго и так близко, как хочется. Бильбо со стоном откатывается в сторону. Торин вглядывается ему в лицо:

— Как ты? Я повредил тебе? — в пьяном от наслаждения и усталости голосе — тревога. Бильбо с некоторым усилием подвигается ближе — каждое движение отдаётся маленьким пламенем внутри. Но зато теперь можно наконец завладеть этим невозможным ртом, спрашивающим такие невозможные, глупые вещи. Торин, кажется, начинает похрапывать уже во время поцелуя, и Бильбо, тихонько посмеиваясь, с сожалением отрывается от влажных, припухших губ, ерошит носом короткую бороду. 

— Если кто-то тут кому-то и повредил — так это я твоим ранам. — Торин сонно отмахивается и пытается нашарить одеяло, пока Бильбо расправляет на нём рубашку и вытирает слипшиеся волоски на животе влажным полотенцем. — Пойду сейчас за лекарем. 

Торин вскидывается из последних сил:

— Да ты можешь ли сейчас ходить? Я надеялся, хоть так не сбежишь от меня, как обычно! 

Бильбо хохочет, поневоле хватаясь за копчик, в котором отдаётся жаркая боль. 

— Так вот зачем ты всё это затеял! Мог бы просто попросить. — Торин сумрачно кривится, и Бильбо осекается — да, он просил, и не раз. Но Бильбо каждый раз находил предлоги для своего страха… — Вообще-то я не откажусь от капельки твоего королевского целебного бальзама… если ты мне поклянёшься Аркенстоном, что раны в порядке. А иначе пойду искать лекаря так, враскорячку! 

Торин дёргает его за руку, подгребает ближе под бок, уютно сопит в затылок. И в полусне бормочет:

— Про Аркенстон поговорим завтра-а-а, — угрожающий тон несколько смазывается тем, что он сладко зевает над самым ухом Бильбо — Никуда ты не идёшь. Бальзам на столе. Пользуйся им… хоть всю жизнь, это я тебе обеспечу.

Даже уснув, он всё так же крепко держит хоббита в своих объятиях.


End file.
